


Beautiful Boy

by ChibiChampionx3



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cozy, Fluff, Love, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChampionx3/pseuds/ChibiChampionx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What a beautiful boy I have,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

"Oh, hush Danny. It's alright…" Cooed his mother holding the bundle of crying blankets. Watering blue eyes stared up at the young woman, face flushed red and wet. Maddie gently rocked the bundle while entering the kitchen, humming lightly under her breath.

Getting out the formula and bottle Maddie heard her husband thundering down the stairs. Turning her head toward Jack, see chuckled at seeing his toothy smile."Mads! The company just called! We got the spot!"

"That's wonderful!" Maddie exclaimed with a smile, quieting down when the baby got fussy." Why don't you get Jasmine from school and we'll celebrate, hmm?"

"You got it babe!" He gave her a peck on the cheek."Be back soon. Hear that Danno? We got the job!" He told the blue eyed baby in the blankets. Mixing the powder in the bottle she sighed tiredly and faced the bundle toward her.

"Your daddy works very hard for us doesn't he?" She sang while bouncing the baby. Danny gurgled in reply, quickly turning into a smile as the bottle neared. Maddie smiled as her son took the bottle and she quietly sat in the living room.

What a beautiful boy she had.

* * *

Maddie watched the two kids chase around the playground, not giving a care to the world around them. She sat on the bench next to her husband, who was currently munching on a pack of fudge. Typical.

Her son and daughter soon found more playmates to join their game of tag, making Maddie's eyes shine. Her five year old son ran behind a tree quickly escaping the grasp of other boy. Jasmine soon ran over for a drink of water, her cheeks flushed red. "Call your brother back Jazz. We don't have all day." Maddie warned, watching the seven year old run in find of her sibling.

A while passed as Jack packed the bags into the truck, getting ready for their trip to the zoo. Jazz had run off to find her brother a while ago, making Maddie worry. No sooner than a few minutes passed when Jazz came running back, dragging her small brother behind her. As they neared Maddie could see tear tracks racing down the young boy's face.

Scoping Danny into her arms she calmed him down enough to speak. "I-I fell. A-and it w-was on'a rock, mum." He sobbed. Maddie just sat there on the bench holding her son, nursing his skinned elbow. Face flushed and wet, dark hair tangled. Only one thought popped into her mind.

What a beautiful boy I have.

* * *

Danny staggered through the back door, silently floating up towards his room. Quickly wiping the grim off his face and replacing his torn clothes, he fell into bed. He pulled the comforter up to his chin and stared at the stars outside.

Danny soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

/

Maddie sat on the living room couch, hoping for her son to come home. Grades slipping, flunking class, isolation, and his attitude. It didn't add up in her mind. Where was her small boy who would come running to her in the worst times?

Why does things so valuable have to change and slip from her grasp? She waited for hours, much past midnight, before heading up the stairs. Maddie sat on her bed for a while before she heard a bed creak next door. Knowing Danny was back relieved pressure from her back, but not enough to satisfy. She needed to know he was safe. Needed to know he was still there. Needed to know he still loved her.

A few minutes pass before Maddie opens his door, spotting his tuft of black hair. She walked over the his bed and sat on the edge, smoothing back his dark locks on his forehead. "My beautiful, beautiful boy…" She whispered, gazing at his sleeping face. "Where have you gone?"


End file.
